


Sun Kissed Confidence

by Mrs_Colette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Colette/pseuds/Mrs_Colette
Summary: There was a Summer Solstice party celebrating the peace between worlds, and Hermione convinced Lavender to go. She expected it to be quite the party, and Loki made sure of that.





	Sun Kissed Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



"Hermione, can we not, please?" Lavender begged, still slightly overwhelmed by shopping in the muggle world and more than a little self conscious of the scars her body held. "I don't mind helping you pick out a bathing suit, but I don't think I need to attend. I'm worn out and would really just like an evening with the flat to myself."

Hermione popped up from behind a rack three down from the one that she had disappeared behind, clutching several suits to her chest.

"We are Lav, you already agreed. Hell, it was your idea to go in the first place. Besides, it's not like you don't have the flat to yourself most nights anyway," she replied, fixing Lavender with her most effective glare. "You can't back out on me now, do you know how long it took me to convince Jamie to go? Water isn't exactly his favorite thing, you know."

Slightly ashamed at the mention of Hermione's boyfriend, Lavender tried one last time. "I just don't really feel up to wearing one of these muggle style suits, 'Mione. Could I wear a more traditional one?"

Hermione sighed, her face softening as she walked around to embrace her friend. In the ten years since the final Battle, they had become unlikely friends, Hermione coaching Lavender through her recovery from Fenrir's failed attack and supporting her during the launch of her cosmetic potions business. Ironically, even though she owned one of the most successful beauty companies in the wizarding world, she still suffered from occasional bouts of crippling self-doubt, which Hermione suspected was the result of years of believing her only worth lay in her physical beauty. She had hoped the party would be a way to help her with that anxiety, as all those attending had also seen war. Lavender had helped Hermione keep her sanity while they completed their optional eighth year at Hogwarts and been unwavering when the witch had been caught up in what was now called the Battle of New York, against aliens, of all the unlikely things.

Giving Lavender a gentle squeeze, Hermione thought about the path her life had taken since that day. She met Dr. Banner after his green alter ego had saved her from being crushed by a car. Whipping out her wand, almost without thinking, she fought by his side until a beautiful Russian had grabbed her arm. Without showing any surprise at her ability to do magic, Natasha had pointed her in the direction of Stark Tower, and Hermione had helped to subdue the mischievous god within. She had built new friendships with the team during her time as a liaison with MACUSA, and when Steve finally located Jamie, she helped to restore his memories. An unlikely romance had blossomed between the pair, and he had followed her upon her return to London, helping to establish the first International S.H.I.E.L.D. office there when she returned to the Ministry.

"Lav," she began softly, pulling the witch back so she could look into her eyes. The doubt she saw there broke her heart, and she knew she needed to get her to the party. "Just try one on. They have some that are quite modest, and we can get you a cover-up to wear over top. Maybe even a hat?" She teased playfully, knowing her friend loved creating 'looks' for every occasion.

Lavender paused, thoughtful, before flashing Hermione a small smile. 

"I did see a beautiful pair of wedges that would look amazing with that fuschia gauze dress there," she gestured at a flowing dress, hope beginning to replace the doubt in her eyes. 

"That would look perfect with these earrings," Hermione gushed, pointing, thanking Merlin that Lavender was willing to give this party a chance.

"Okay, let me see what you picked out," Lavender said, hands outstretched demandingly as Hermione began to sort through the bathing suits she had selected. Scoffing, she held the biking Hermione had just handed her at arm's length, glaring at her friend. 

"Stars and stripes? This will never do, 'Mione. Steve might be forcing us to celebrate the Great Rebellion, but national pride demands we not pander to it."

"Technically it's a Summer Solstice party, Lavender," Hermione began, eyeing the suit longingly. She knew Jamie would've loved to see her in the strategically placed emblems of his country.

"Of course it is, Hermione. Which is why he was conveniently 'on assignment' so it had to be held nearly two weeks later, conveniently on the fourth day in July," Lavender snorted, shoving the suit back on a rack it most certainly didn't belong on. The witch began to critique the rest of Hermione's selections, pulling suits she deemed much more appropriate from the racks as they made their way to the changing rooms.

On Friday, the morning of July Fourth dawned with an uncharacteristic burst of golden sunshine, and Lavender found herself smiling as she began to work through the paperwork on her desk. As today was most certainly not a holiday in Britain, she did have to work, although she was allowing herself a half day so they she and Hermione could dress for the pool party slash barbeque that James had insisted on for 'tradition'. Earlier that week, Ginny mentioned that George was busy concocting a batch of fireworks he hoped would impress some friend of James' named Wanda, and Lavender had found herself looking forward to the event all week.

A few hours later, she jumped when her muggle cellphone chirped from the pocket of her jeans, and she laughed under her breath. No matter how long she owned it, the strange noises it emitted always took her by surprise, due largely to the strange pleasure Harry found in downloading new ringtones every time they met up for a drink. Pulling the small device from her pocket, she opened to see a text from Hermione. 

SOS Margaret just handed me a new assignment. Need distraction ASAP

Groaning at the familiar antics Hermione's boss in the Department of Magical Cooperation, Lavender pulled a bag out from the bottom drawer of her desk. She kept several there for instances such as this, and she gathered her own things before leaving the office, Warding the door shut behind her. Pausing to speak to her assistant, reminding her she was out until Monday, Lavender made her way down to the shipping department, stopping only once to check on the Research and Development team. After sending the bag off to the Ministry, she decided to pick up lunch before Appartating home.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the Floo, so grabbing her robe she headed down to meet Hermione in the kitchen. 

"You're a lifesaver as always, Lav," Hermione said, pulling a bottle of chardonnay from the fridge. "Marge was so delighted by the Youthful Tonic you sent that she barely noticed me heading out."

"It's no trouble," Lavender replied, gratefully accepting the glass Hermione handed her. "She gives the best feedback on my new products, and that new line is going to be very pricey."

"Such shrewd business savvy," Hermione teased, smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

"You know what they say, 'Mione, 'Always Be Closing'," Lavender quipped while waving her wand to set lunch out on the table. They ate quickly and shared the highlights of their day before separating to get ready for the party. 

Lavender took a breath as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She had decided against a sunhat, choosing instead to charm her thick blonde hair into beachy waves. Eyeing herself critically, she liked what she saw preening back at her in the enchanted glass. She had chosen a simply gorgeous pair of dangling beaded earrings in vibrant jewel tones, which paired beautifully with the gauze fuschia dress she had spotted in the store. A high slit helped expose the tall pair of wedges with a tropical print and fresh application of cheerful teal polish on her toes that completed the look. Nodding in satisfaction, she cast a sunblocking charm over her skin before taking a Sunless Glow potion from her bureau. She had created the innovative product after a horrifying discussion about the dangers of melanoma with her roommate, and it was one of her best sellers in the land of near constant overcast skies. Downing the potion, she smiled at the sunkissed tan that covered her skin, and tucking her wand into her rattan bag, she headed out to meet Hermione.

Arriving at Harry and Ginny's, they followed the path around the side of the estate and Lavender couldn't help the smile the broke out over her face when she saw how the pool area had been decorated. As a nod to traditional customs, the designs were heavily floral, with a feast spread out to celebrate the abundance of the season. Unlike any other 'solstice' celebration Lavender had ever attended, the floral decor was tropical and the food seemed to be all side dishes. Hermione was hugging James, laughing with Harry as Ginny was animatedly telling a story. Lavender set down her bag on a lounge chair, slipping her sunnies on her face as she prepared to begin socializing. She could hear quite a few American accents, and spotted quite a few familiar faces. Making her way over to Steve and Pansy, she snagged a drink from a bin of ice. Popping the top, she noticed it was a muggle beer they must've brought over with them, grimacing after trying a sip.

'Yeah, it's not for everyone," Steve laughed, his voice carrying easily over the general noise of the party. "Try it with an orange wedge. Cuts the bitterness."

Steve pulled her into a hug, Pansy smirking at the discomfort on Lavender's face. Although she had known Steve for three years now, his affectionate nature still caught her off guard.

"Hey Steve, nice to see you! We weren't sure you would make it back from Belgravia in time for the party!"

"Wouldn't dream of missing this," he replied, kissing Pansy on the top of her head. "Besides, Pans threatened me quite creatively if I left her to attend alone."

At the mention of Pansy, Lavender's eyes took on a devious glint that had the other witch backing up.

"Oh yes, Pansy!" Lavender exclaimed, opening her arms to the witch. "How lovely to see you!"

She embraced the witch, giggling when the witch muttered "I hate you" under her breath.

"Love you too, darling," Lavender teased, patting cheek.

They chatted for almost half an hour, and Lavender felt the last of her nerves dissipating. Steve graciously explained who everyone unfamiliar to Lavender was, and Pansy filled Lavender in on their sordid pasts. Steve was just finishing explaining how he and Tony had been able to patch things up after the Sokovia Accord debacle-Pansy held a grudge and did not believe the situation resolved-when she spotted a darkly attractive man in what almost appeared to be green wizarding robes at first glance. A second glance indicated they were not, the material was something she had never seen before, and before she could tear her eyes away he glanced up, catching her perusal. Blushing, she looked back at Steve, but not before catching the mischievous grin that broke out over his face.

"That's Loki," Pansy grinned, earning a groan from Steve for interrupting. 

"Oh, what? Who?" Lavender mentally winced at her less than smooth reply.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek and took Lavender's arm, leading her across the pool deck.

"That man who looks so deliciously out of place, the tall dark and handsome one? That's Loki, Thor's brother," she said, gesturing to the hulking blonde man doing shots with Seamus and Clint while their wives kept count. 

"They're brothers?" Lavender couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice as she glanced between the two, Thor's Nordic looks clashing wildly with Loki's cool demeanor. While his brother was jovially drunk, laughing loudly with a large group of people around him, Loki was alone, drinking what appeared to be vodka on ice.

"Loki's adopted," Pansy shrugged, attention turning to James behind the grill, Hermione standing just behind him talking to Luna and the red haired woman Steve had told her was the Wanda that George was so eager to impress.

"Bucky," Pansy called, picking up a plate from the buffet. "Do you actually know how to use that thing?"

"I am the grill master!" James announced, stepping away from the grill so that they could see the apron her wore that did, indeed, proclaim him such. "Haven't burned or dropped a single burger this time," he continued, and Lavender giggled, remembering the first time he had tried barbequing for them. She had to raise her hand to her mouth to cover a snort when Hermione leaned out from behind her boyfriend, wand peeking out of her sarong as she mouthed 'I am the grill master' to her and Pansy.

"I'm starving," Pansy whined, filling her plate with potato salad, watermelon and devilled eggs. "Do you have any hot dogs left, Buck?"

"I'm going to go introduce myself to Wanda," Lavender replied, not wanting to eat just yet. "I need to make sure someone has warned her about George and his attempts at seduction."

"I told her," Pansy popped a grape tomato in her mouth as she turned to receive her hot dog from Bucky. "Crazy girl is looking forward to it."

Laughing, Lavender began to make her way around the buffet table so she could speak to Wanda, stopping to snag a fruit skewer. Turning back from the table, she bumped into someone, her sunglasses falling to the ground as the girl stumbled. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lavender said, leaning down to pick her glasses up. Replacing them on her face, she looked to see who she had almost knocked into the pool and groaned inwardly. 

Violet Hockett was Ron's fiance, and everyone agreed she bore an uncanny resemblance to Lavender. Thick blonde hair cascaded in ringlets too perfect to be natural down to the small of her back, and her bright blue eyes flashed as she looked at Lavender. She was dressed in a bikini top paired with a shockingly short pair of denim shorts, the perfect skin of her torso mocking Lavender with it's even tan. Lavender looked at the ground, trying to collect her thoughts and she rolled her eyes at the sky high stilettos the other witch wore. 

"Vi, you alright?" Ron asked, coming to his fiance's side in a flash, a half eaten hamburger in his hand.

At least he's learned to swallow before attempting to speak, Lavender thought meanly as she watched him fuss over his beautiful bride to be.

"I'm fine, Ronnie," Violet simpered at him, and he pressed a kiss to her lips before turning to see Lavender standing there, her stick of fruit dangling oddly from her hand.

"Oh hey Lav," he smiled, her heart breaking as she saw the once familiar sight. "Weird outfit, yeah? Didn't you know this is a pool party?" He gestured at her dress mockingly. "You look like one of those nuns or something." He turned back to Violet, eyeing her barely clothed body lustfully. "This is how real girls dress for parties like this."

Violet laughed, and watching Ron light up at the sound, her doubts about her clothing choice began to creep back in. I am more than a pretty face, Lavender thought to herself, remembering the mantras that Hermione had helped her create the summer after the Battle. My worthiness is not tied to my appearance. My body is strong and I am a fighter.

The familiar words didn't have quite the same effect when faced with the boy who had dumped her the week after seeing her scars for the first time, but Lavender was determined not to let him know how he affected her.

"Well anyone can throw on half a bathing suit and cut up a pair of jeans and call it an outfit, Ronald," she said, straightening her spine with a strength she didn't feel, "but some of us have style. Now if you'll excuse me," she slipped around Violet, the witch hissing at her as Ron tried to figure out what she had just said.

She was easily ten feet away when she heard him cry "Oi!" but she simply stepped behind an enchanted palm tree and released the breath the didn't know she had been holding.

"Why do I let him rile me up so badly?" she groaned, tipping her head back to hit the trunk of the tree, hoping she could knock the traitorous thoughts out of her brain.

"Thank God someone had the nerve to say it," a voice came out of the shadows to Lavender's left and she jumped, thinking she had been alone. "She really does look like quite the tart, hmm?"

Lavender turned to see where the rich voice was coming from, knowing that although it was richly accent it wasn't one she was familiar with.

Loki stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face at catching her off guard. 

"Loki Odinson," he offered smoothly, extending a hand to her.

"Lavender Brown," she replied, feeling her name quite dull in comparison. She laid her hand in his and her breath caught when he lifted it to his lips, flipping it to place a kiss on her palm. She shivered at the contact, and his eyes darkened.

"So what brings you to my little corner of this fete?" He inquired, taking a deep sip of the vodka in his hand, eyes intent on her.

"I just needed a minute to--oh nevermind, it's silly," Lavender stammered, not wishing to reveal her insecurities to the beautiful man standing not a foot away from her. "These aren't wizarding robes," she said, reaching out to touch the shimmering fabric. 

"No, they're from Asgard," he replied, lifting an arm and watching the fabric ripple with satisfaction. "When in Rome, as they say. Although I appear to have quite missed the mark," he quipped, raising an eyebrow as he looked out over the party, all those gathered seeming to have embraced the 'less is more' philosophy Ron had alluded to.

"What are you hiding from, little flower?" He asked again, taking a step closer to her.

"He just makes me feel so worthless," Lavender bit out angrily. "All my life I had been taught to believe good things would happen to me, that I deserved them, just because I was pretty. He was the first to teach me that I don't deserve that luxury anymore." 

She trailed off, gazing over Loki's shoulder into a past that only she could see. 

"Bullshit."

Lavender looked up, shocked at both the vulgarity being spoken in such an elegant tone and the harshness that unlined the word.

"When I look at you I see the only woman at this insipid party interesting enough for me to wish to interact with," he trailed a hand across her cheek while he spoke, and Lavender closed her eyes, wanting to believe him.

"You wouldn't say that if you could see what they see," she whispered, scrunching her eyes against the tears that she felt beginning to burn.

The hand on her cheek slid down to cup her chin, and she felt a slight tug pulling her forward before she felt his lips on hers. She leaned into the sweet kiss, savoring the feel of his lips, it had been so long since she had been kissed. She had pushed that side of her life aside, choosing instead to focus on her career, convincing her friends that she didn't need the distraction at such a busy time in her life. He deepened the kiss, and she brought her hands up to his shoulders, clinging to him in an embrace. They continued to kiss for several minutes, before he ended it gently, pulling back from her to look in her eyes.

"Show me,"he commanded softly, a tender look in his eyes.

With a trembling hand, Lavender undid the tie holding her swimsuit cover-up together. She had chosen to wear a bikini that was more function then form, as she would never be able to get away with wearing a bathing suit without underwire. As she pushed the dress off of her shoulders and felt it pool on the floor at her feet, she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes, her scarred shoulders and torso chilled in the warm summer air.

"A warrior," Loki breathed out, in almost reverent look on his face. He reached out to trace the claw marks that ravaged her skin, and she stumbled backward, shocked that he was anything other than repulsed.

"On my planet, we would name you a goddess," he said, his eyes raking over her exposed skin. "Anyone who survived a battle such as this could be honored no less."

Gasping, she closed the distance between them again, reaching for his shoulders and pulling him to her, devouring his lips and another kiss. He pressed her against the palm tree, taking control in a delicious way.

When they broke apart again, Lavender was surprised to see dusk had fallen. Fireflies dotted across the sky as the stars begin to twinkle into existence. She could hear Hermione calling everyone together for the fireworks display, and she bent to retrieve her dress from the ground. Before she could slip it back on however, Loki reached out to stop her, his hand trembling.

"You showed me your true self, goddess. It is only fair if I return the favor."

Confused, Lavender looked up at him, and was surprised to see doubt etched across his features. He closed his eyes and squared his shoulders, and suddenly the air shimmered. She couldn't hold back the gasp at the change, his once ivory skin was now a beautiful blue, half circles ridged on his forehead, lines appearing etched on his cheeks. 

She reached out a hand, and although he initially flinched, he nodded once to let her know he was okay. She caressed his face, marveling at the coolness of his skin.

"You're magnificent," she murmured, tracing the lines that ran down his neck, disappearing under his robes. 

He crashed into her again, and her untied dress fluttered in the breeze. Goosebumps broke out across her flesh as his chilled skin pressed into hers, and she moaned as his cool lips moved to her overheated neck. 

"The fireworks," she managed between gasps as he continued to tease her into a dripping mess.

"I promise you'll see fireworks tonight, Vár," he grinned mischievously, pulling back from her and waving a hand over himself to bring back what Lavender now knew to be a Glamour of sorts. He helped her with her dress, pressing one last kiss to her neck as he tugged her out from behind the tree.

Lavender caught the troubled look on Hermione's face and felt a rush of guilt for worrying her best friend, before she saw her face transform into a pleased smile. Hermione winked at her before snuggling into James, her boyfriend pulling her close on the blanket they were seated on. 

Snagging her bag from the chair where she left it, she pulled out the blanket she had brought for the same purpose. Waving her wand, the blanket settled on an open patch of grass, and she added a cushioning charm as an afterthought. Looking to see Loki standing behind her, she suddenly felt a rush of nerves, it was one thing to be willing to snog her and darkened corners, but would he be willing to be close with her so publicly?

Without even waiting for an invitation, Loki removed his robes, revealing a simple dress shirt and linen pants underneath. Waving a hand over the crumpled fabric, it folded itself before zooming into Lavender's bag. Looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow and patted the blanket next to him.

"Come, Vár, the show is about to start."


End file.
